Changes
by XFH12147
Summary: Something has happened and now Driger and Dranzer are not mostly human, with still some of there animal traits. Also there is a mysterious band of girls and another evil team of bladers. Wonder how Kai and Rei are going to handle it? KR TMOC DranzerDriger
1. Driger and Dranzer human?

**A/N:** This is a fanfic with some of my friends. Oh Kai is 16, Rei is 15 close to 16, Takao is 15 and Max is just 15. Also Kyouji and Hiromi aren't in this. Sorry but I just don't know where to put them.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own beyblade. If I did then you would see Kai and Rei together but are they, no.

**Warning:** Some violence and cursing but that's all. Rating is PG-13.

**Couplings:** Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max/OC, Dranzer/Driger

**Chapter 1**

**Takao's Dojo**

"Damn, what'd you do that for. The water's freezing cold!" Takao hollered.

"Humph, well I guess that's one way of waking him up." Kai said and grunted seeing how pathetic his teammate was acting, and for sleeping in, again.

"I knew it would wake him up. It works every time." Max said and started laughing at the now soaking Takao.

"Should have done the chili in the mouth one." Rei said.

"You guys are too cruel. I thought only Kai could make up stuff like this." Takao said got out of bed, which was also wet and cold.

"If it were up to me, I would have dumped scorpions on you instead of mer water." Kai said.

"Come on Kai even your not that mean." Rei said nudging Kai slightly with his elbow and grinning.

Kai grunted and started to walk out of the room." Training starts in ten minutes. Better not be late"

Once Kai exited Takao said, "Man, can't a guy like him ever think about other things beside training."

"Like food Takao?" Max said and finished fixing his bed since he forgot too before.

"Hey, I don't always think about food" Tyson said angrily.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Kai waiting." Rei said and Takao grabbed some dry cloths and went into he bathroom.

"You go on ahead, we'll catch up." Max said and pushed Rei out the door. "I'll help Takao find you guys.

"You sure Max, don't want the both of you getting stuck together yet now right. Or maybe we do?" Rei said giving his friend a friendly smile.

"Oh get out of here." Max said blushing.

**Over to Kai**

Kai was already at the beyblade dish and waiting for the others when he saw Rei come out. He took only a quick glance and looked back to his Dranzer HMS blade. It was rebuilt after the battle with Brooklyn.

"Hey Kai, so is Dranzer HMS working at top level." Rei asked.

"How about a battle to see?" Kai challenged.

"That's fine with me. My Driger HMS can take you on and still have time for breakfast." Rei said with confidence.

"We'll see about that Kitten." Kai said before realizing it. He started blushing. 'Where the hell did that come from?' Kai thought.

Rei heard him and also started blushing. After a moment of embarrassment they counted down. "3…2…1… Let It Rip"

"Driger!"

"Dranzer"

The two bitbeasts came out of the two blades. One had Driger; the white tiger of gold and the other had Dranzer, the red phoenix of fire.

**Meanwhile**

"I can't believe this." A figure said. She was wearing a red long-sleeve shirt with the letter 'C' in pink in the middle. She also had on blue jeans and her black hair had highlights of brown. She was Connie.

"Yea me either. Well we should get going now. The task won't complete itself you know." Another figure said. She was wearing a white shirt with a light blue jacket zipped up over that and blue jeans. This was Miki.

"I still can't believe we have to do this. Can't we get Jessi to do it?" A third figure said. She wore a blue shirt with a white jacket over that not zipped. Also blue jeans and he too wore glasses. Her name is Naomi.

"Don't leave me with the trash. You three do it. It's not like I have a crush on one of them. Right Connie." A forth figure said. Lastly this was Jessi. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt and a navy blue jacket wrapped around her waist. She as well wore glasses.

"Hey! I didn't want to fall for Max. He just looks so adorable with those puppy blue eyes." Connie said in her own would.

"Aw isn't that sweet, you know his eye color." Miki said.

"Come on lay off, it's not her fault, right Connie?" Naomi said trying to stick up for Connie but ending off giggling.

"I hate all of you." Connie said and turned her head still blushing from before.

"Yea, yea we hate you too, now come on we have to go." Miki said and started walking.

The four girls walked away toward Tyson's dojo.

**From another side at the same exact time**

"Now it's time, go Shifter. Change Driger and Dranzer to humans." A mysterious figure said and she launched her golden blade and a golden glob-like bitbeast came out. It launched itself at Driger and Dranzer surrounding them. Then a bright light shined and both Driger and Dranzer transformed.

**Back to Kai and Rei**

"Urg what is that?" Kai shouted seeing his bitbeast being surrounded.

"What's happening to Driger." Rei shouted seeing his bitbeast turn into a new form.

The light started to fade and two new figures appeared. "Driger" "Dranzer"

The first figure that was seen was Driger. He was very different. His hair color was white with two long bangs just slightly touching his eyes. He wore the Chinese style shirt that was identical to Rei's. But his pants were navy blue instead of black. He had golden eyes. There were also little white ears that were popping out from his hair and a golden tail from his bottom. There was also a golden necklace around his neck with the picture of him when he was still in his tiger form.

The second figure was Dranzer. He was also very different. He had an orange-red colored hair and was just slightly taller then Driger. He wore a dark red, short, short-sleeve jacket over his red short-sleeve shirt. He wore baggy black pants. He had green eyes. There were crimson wings coming out of his back and three feathered tails coming from its bottom. There was a crimson necklace around his neck with the picture of him when he was still in his phoenix form.

Driger and Dranzer looked down at there new body and then at each other. "What the hell happened to us!?"


	2. BladeBreakers meet Girls

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own beyblade. If I did then you would see Kai and Rei together but are they, no.

**Warning:** Some violence and cursing but that's all. Rating is PG-13.

**Couplings:** Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max/OC, Dranzer/Driger

**Special Thanks to:**

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa - Dranzer has green eyes? I wasn't sure. Lol I have like four dranzer blades and still didn't know. I'm so dumb. I only saw the manga of beyblade but didn't read it. Their blades are different in the first volume. I really didn't know Kai was Japanese in the manga, I thought he was half-and-half of each.

**Last time:**

Driger and Dranzer looked down at there new body and then at each other. "What the hell happened to us!?"

**Chapter 2**

**Tyson's Dojo**

Tyson and Max ran out of the dojo once they heard two new voiced and had saw the golden light from before.

"What was that light?" Max asked as he looked over to the strange new people.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked looking over at the same direction as Max.

"Number 1, we don't know what that light was and Number 2 those are our bitbeast." Kai said calmly.

"That's Driger and Dranzer?!" Max and Tyson said in shock.

"Yea, some kind of golden blob thing surrounded them at there like this now." Rei said and walked over to Driger. Rei examined Driger carefully and moved his hand to Driger's arm to see if he was solid. His hand touched Driger's arm lightly and Rei felt Driger. "Your real."

Rei looked over and Dranzer and would have done the same but Dranzer moved his wings, which lightly traced Rei's hand. Then Rei held out his blade and looked at it. Driger's picture wasn't in the bitchip anymore.

"Um how do we get them back into their blades?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not sure." Rei answered.

As they started talking about how they could get Driger and Dranzer into their blades a knock came from the gate door. It opened to show the four girls. They looked about fifteen.

"Oh no, were too late." Miki said as she saw Driger and Dranzer. "I told all of you that we were going to be late. They are human already."

"Shoot." Jessi cursed.

"Man and I could have gone to the mall then. Some one must have bought that new black dress with yellow stars." Connie wined. Naomi just watched Connie wined and rolled her eyes.

"Um not to interrupt but who are you?" Max asked.

"Oh it's Max. He's sooo cute." Connie said without knowing she said it out loud. Max heard it and a faint blush showed on her face. Tyson saw it and got a little upset.

"What are you people doing at my house?!" Tyson practically shouted.

"Well for your information loud mouth we're here to help." Connie said and stuck her tongue out at Tyson. Steam started to come out of Tyson's ears and he looked as though he was going to blow.

"Connie stop being rude to the hot head." Jessi warned.

Max walked over to Tyson and said. "Come on Tyson calm down." Then Max started moving his hands up and down trying to motion him to keep calm. After a few long moments, Tyson calmed down.

"How are you suppose to help us?" Kai said in a cold tone.

'Guess he's back to his old self' Rei thought and looked at the four girls.

"Well we're here to inform you that a new evil group is trying to take over the world and is first turning your bitbeast into humans so you can't use your blades to battling in the new tournament that is coming up." Miki said trying not to leave any info out.

"How did they even become like this?" Rei asked.

"They have this bitbeast called Shifter who was shape shift other things including bitbeast into any form it's master wants them to be." Emily answered.

"How can we be changed back?" Driger asked.

"By the same thing that changed you in the first place." Jessi said. Connie was just standing there and staring at Max.

"Anyway we have to hurry and go now. We have to try and see if Shifter is still in the area." Miki said.

"Bye Max" Connie shouted and started walking away with the rest of the girls.

"Ok that was strange." Rei said and looked kind of confused.

"What are we going to do considering we're still stuck like this?" Dranzer asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"You are welcome to hang out around here." Tyson said and took his Dragoon HMS blade out. "Come on Max, let's train."

"Ok." Max said and got out his Draciel HMS.

As they were training, Dranzer went up into the air for a moment. It's been so long since he's had a chance to really feel the wind and see the sky. He was in that bitchip so long he forgot how it felt. Driger looked up and Dranzer, then walked over to the pond Tyson had. He sat down, cross-legged on one the bigger rocks and looked at the water.

Dranzer came back down and walked over to Driger. "Lets go." Dranzer said.

"Where?" Driger asked questionably.

"To have some fun. If we're going back into our blades, lets at least have some enjoyment before we have to." Dranzer said and started to walk whether Driger was going to follow or not.

Driger got up and followed. But only after he shouted to Rei. "Rei, I'm going to follow Dranzer for a while."

"Ok Driger, don't be gone long. Also be careful." Rei said to his bitbeast.

Kai and Dranzer just exchanged glances indicating whet they meant to say. "Driger, lets go." Driger nodded and they left through the gate door.


	3. That was a Knock Out

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own beyblade. If I did then you would see Kai and Rei together but are they, no.

**Warning:** Some violence and cursing but that's all. Rating is PG-13.

**Special Thanks:**

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan - Thank you so much for the review.

nkitty29 - I know, I like what I made Connie do too. Remember don't tell her. Lol she is so going to kill me

**Couplings:** Kai/Rei, Tyson/Max/OC, Dranzer/Driger

**Last time:**

Kai and Dranzer just exchanged glances indicating whet they meant to say. "Driger, lets go." Driger nodded and they left through the gate door.

**Chapter 3**

Dranzer was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pocket while Driger was on his right side. They had decided to hide their animal parts so that the other humans wouldn't think too much of them. Driger was just walking straight and stared strait forward. He spotted a local bar and looked over to Dranzer.

"Want to go grab a drink?" Driger asked. He'd never really tried drinking before nor did he really think of starting either but what the heck, there's a first for everything.

Dranzer looked at Driger and nodded. "Fine."

They both walked in and considering they looked to be the age they weren't asked to show I.D. Driger walked over to the bartender and looked at the list of drinks that were posted on the wall. "Tropical Bliss. Want anything Dranzer?"

"Same."

"Two Tropical Bliss it is then." The bartender walked over to the different alcohol and fixed up the two drinks. Then he slid it down the table to Dranzer and Driger. It didn't smell that bad Driger guessed but not all that good either. Dranzer didn't really care and just dank like half the cup already. Driger just started at Dranzer not touching his drink yet.

"Well are you going to drink it or what?" Dranzer asked with some bitterness in his voice.

'What bit him in the behind? He's acting so strange now. Must be the drink. I think I'll pass then.' Driger though and moved his drink away. As he did this another guy walked up to him.

"You look cute." The guy said to Driger, but Driger wasn't paying attention. He thought the guy was just talking to the girl next to him. He looked to be about twenty-one.

"You drunk already that you can't say a friendly hello?" the guy asked as he put a hand on Driger's shoulder.

"My name's Shane and your would be…" Shane said not letting go of Driger's shoulder. His grip was pretty tight and strong. Driger tried to pull away but no use.

"Hey cool it. Just trying to make a conversation. If you'd like to talk in some place more private my house is only a couple blocks from here." Shane said and smiling.

Dranzer looked over to see the guy practically hitting on Driger and something starting burning in his chest. It was really starting to annoy him and he got up out of his chair. "Leave him alone." Dranzer said coldly as his fist clenched.

Shane just looked at Dranzer with out fear. "None of your business asshole."

Dranzer growled and used his left hand to grab Shane's shirt collar. Then with his right he punched Shane directly on hiss left cheek very close to the nose. Shane had let go of Driger's shoulder all ready and was sent flying onto the floor about ten feet away.

"Don't you dare touch Driger." Dranzer said possessively as he snarled at Shane. Then looked at Driger and motioned that it was time to leave. Driger got up and followed Dranzer and took a quick glance at the not bloody nosed guy lying on the floor. Dranzer had already left the money for the drinks and for bloodying the floor. Before Kai had given Dranzer some money incase they wanted to grab a bit to eat or pay for the damage Kai knew Dranzer was going to do to at least one person.

"You know Dranzer, you didn't have to punch him." Driger said as he looked at Dranzer.

"No one touches you without my permission." Dranzer said and started to calm down.

Driger looked at him kind of shocked at what he said. 'This is strange. Is Dranzer being over protective and about me? He must be really drunk.'

"Why?" Driger asked questionably.

"If I wasn't watching you that guy would have surely done want he wanted to do with you and then when Rei found out he would be saddened. In that Kai would be saddened." Dranzer said just figuring out what he had said before. A faint blush came across Dranzer's face as he kept walking knowing that Driger was still watching him. He really didn't even know why be punched the guy that hard. It was just something inside of him was going on fire and he really didn't like the way that guy was moving on Driger like that.

"Thanks Dranzer. I owe you one." Driger said as they headed back to Tyson's dojo.

As they entered Rei and Kai was battling and Tyson and Max were watching.

"Driger, Dranzer your back. That was fast. Have a good time?" Max asked.

"Well, I guess you could say it was a knock out." Driger said and Dranzer looked away knowing what Driger meant by 'knock out'. Dranzer let his wings and tail free to be more comfortable. Driger let his tail and ears out too. Rei and Kai just looked at each other wondering what Driger meant but soon ignored it.

"Rei focus, without Driger and Dranzer in our blades we have to train twice as hard." Kai said and got Dranzer's blade ready for another launch. Rei did the same with his Driger blade.

"Let it rip." They both shouted and launched their blades. It was about their twentieth time already.

Driger's blade came around the dish and picked up speed, then smashing into Dranzer's blade. The two blades were pushing at each other and knocking the other. Then they were sent back with great force pushed forward and crashed into each other, pushing them both backward. Then the two blades circled the dish.

"Get him." Rei shouted to his blade so that it would pick up another boost of speed.

"Attack." Kai said and he blade launched itself at Driger's. The two blades smashed into each other again and were sent back to their owner's hands.

"Still no good. We need a better place to train." Kai said furiously. His blade was good, just wasn't strong enough anymore without Dranzer's added power. Rei felt the same out's Driger's blade.

"There is this training field I went to before we were a team. We could train there." Rei said.

"Fine." Kai agreed and started to follow Rei as he exited. Driger and Dranzer followed behind. Tyson and Max looked at each other.

"So what now since Kai didn't make us train?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know." Max said simply. "Movie and popcorn?"

"Movie no but popcorn yes." Tyson said as his stomach growled. Max rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Everything with food is good for you isn't it Tyson?"

"I guess pretty much, so now about the popcorn…"

"Lets go then. I want to see that new movie 'Darkness…' with those seven kids who disappeared and that new family is now living in the house they disappeared in."

Max and Tyson got up and headed toward the Movie Theater that was about three blocks down from Tyson's dojo.


End file.
